Rien n'est laisser au hasard
by Mary35400
Summary: Être un des pions d'un plan qui enclenche la mort de dizaines de personnes sans le savoir. Juliet pensait avoir vu le pire, mais ce n'était que le début. (Isaac/OS. Scott/Allison. Isaac/Allison.)


Bonsoir ! Oui, je sais après une longue, même énorme absence, je reviens ! Et cette fiction est presque terminée donc no panic ! J'ai eu beaucoup de problèmes pendant cette absence. Mais je vais essayer de continuer les autres fictions aussi ! 3

* * *

(Youtube : Vampire Smile. Kyla La Grange. )

Six heure trente du matin. New York, sans doute une des villes les plus connues des Etats Unis se réveille. Lentement mais sûrement. Dans un quartier apprécié, une jeune femme, reprend conscience. Ses yeux gris sont collés par les larmes qui coulaient la veille. A dix sept ans, Juliet venait de subir un des plus grands chocs de sa vie. Du jour au lendemain, tout le monde était au courant bien sûr. Ce fut une nouvelle qui secoua l'état.

« Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années mort égorgé. » Effrayant n'est-ce pas ? La voilà donc à moitié orpheline. A demi Seule. Abandonnée dans un monde tellement immense. Sans aucun repère.

Un bruit se fait entendre du couloir. Sans doute, sa mère qui veut venir la voir avant qu'elle ne parte. Frappant doucement à la porte, elle ouvrit ensuite celle ci pour voir son enfant encore couché.

- Juliet.. Murmura t'elle en s'approchant doucement. Il faut que tu te réveilles. Ton vol est dans quatre heures..

D'un geste maternel, elle lui caressa lentement les cheveux afin de déposer un baiser sur son front.

- Je prépare ton petit déjeuner. Prévint-elle de nouveau avant de laisser sa fille seule.

Se levant de son lit, la jeune adolescente marchait d'un pas lent vers la salle de bain. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques heures avant de partir de cet appartement remplis de souvenirs, de cet ville à présent maudite pour elle. Face au miroir, la mine dégoûtée, elle ne put s'empêcher de se dire à elle même.

- Va falloir arranger cela..

Les vêtements à présent à terre, on pouvait entendre l'eau couler. Pendant plus de quinze minutes, elle médita sous celle ci. Malgré son envie de rester sous la chaleur, la voix de sa mère l'appela à la malheureuse réalité. Serviette autour de son corps, elle alla dans sa chambre afin de s'habiller. Pull noir avec un slim bordeaux. Simple. Retournant rapidement dans la salle de bain, elle se regarda quelques instants. Il lui avait laissée une trace sur elle. Les yeux gris. Identiques à lui. Sa marque. Légèrement maquillée, elle arriva en trottinant dans la cuisine. Mangeant rapidement sous le regard de sa mère qui restait silencieuse. La douleur était immense pour elle aussi. Voulant paraître forte devant sa fille, elle afficha un doux sourire avant de laisser disparaître le silence.

- Tu te plaira là bas. Ton cousin t'attendra à l'aéroport à côté de Beacon Hills.

Un hochement de tête de la part de la blonde et le silence revint aussi vite qu'il était parti. Huit heures. L'heure de partir. Juliet attrapa sa valise et sortie avec sa mère, laissant son regard glisser une dernière fois sur les murs puis ses pas la menèrent à la rue. Le taxi déjà arrivé, elle fit ses au revoir rapidement avec sa mère. C'était une chose qu'elle détestait. Le trajet fut long. Les voitures klaxonnaient mais rien n'y faisait. Ça n'avançait pas. Une demi heure plus tard, arrivée enfin, elle courut dans le l'aéroport de New York pour trouver son vol. Enregistrement. Valise en soute. Tout était prêt. Les hôtesses saluèrent en souriant les passagers qui montaient dans l'énorme bolide volant. Juliet s'installa rapidement à sa place, écouteurs dans les oreilles. Elle savait que son père ne voudrait pas qu'elle se détruise pour n'importe quelle raison. Il lui avait déjà dit d'ailleurs. « Quoiqu'il se passe Juliet. Quoiqu'il arrive à ma mère ou moi. Soit forte. » La jeune femme tenait toujours ses promesses. Dès lors qu'elle arrivera à Beacon Hills. Elle restera la jeune femme sorte. Comme elle avait promis.

A quelques milliers de kilomètres de là, un homme marchait vers un endroit délabré avec un air victorieux. Il avait réussit. Tout fonctionnait à merveille. C'était parfait. Il avançait avec rapidité le long ruelles où l'on voyait presque rien jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive devant un entrepôt. Poussant la porte avec une force impressionnante, il se rendit devant une groupe de personnes que l'on ne pouvait qu'à peine apercevoir.

- Alors ? Demanda une voix masculine, caché par l'ombre.

L'homme souriait de plus en plus avant de répondre, impatient de faire connaître la nouvelle.

- Elle arrive. Tout marche parfaitement Deucalion.

* * *

TADA. Héhé. Mais qui est donc son cousin ? Ah vous de le devinez ! Jusqu'au prochain chapitre.

Kiss kiss.

Mary. 3


End file.
